


When to tell you...you're my world

by Jbears



Series: My world [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood Friends, Co-Parenting, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Parenthood, Plot Twist, Pregnancy, Wynonna knows they're idiots for each other, hopefully, that devolved into fluff real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbears/pseuds/Jbears
Summary: Nicole Haught sat in the hospital chair holding a small bundle in her arms, the baby cooing softly as the redhead looked down in pure adoration. Waverly looked over at the tiny being in Nicole’s arms, seeing pretty brown eyes staring up at the person holding her, a patch of brown hair just like her own atop her head. Caught in her musings, Waverly missed Nicole shifting toward her, noticing she was awake.“Hey pretty girl.” Nicole flashed her signature dimples, and Waverly remembered for the hundredth time how infectious that smile was. “I have someone here who would love to be with their momma.”





	1. Chapter 1 - Waverly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
So, although I'm an avid reader and kudos giver (and begger for more in comments sections), this is my first time writing fanfic and it's really nerve wracking! I hope you enjoy though, I have an outline done for this and the second chapter started. I hate when works go unfinished, so I don't want to do that!
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Her eyes fluttered open and Waverly Earp squinted against the bright morning sun coming through the window beside her bed. She looked around, the realization of where she was coming back to her. She saw the plain colored walls, a lamp in the corner, a TV across the room. She heard the soft beep of the machines behind her. And then she made out the silhouette next to her, bathed in the morning sunlight as her eyes adjusted finally, and not even the warmth of the sunshine beaming in could compare to the sight she saw there. Her heart swelled.

Nicole Haught sat in the hospital chair holding a small bundle in her arms, the baby cooing softly as the redhead looked down in pure adoration. Waverly looked over at the tiny being in Nicole’s arms, seeing pretty brown eyes staring up at the person holding her, a patch of brown hair just like her own atop her head. Caught in her musings, Waverly missed Nicole shifting toward her, noticing she was awake.

“Hey pretty girl.” Nicole flashed her signature dimples, and Waverly remembered for the hundredth time how infectious that smile was. “I have someone here who would love to be with their momma.”

Nicole gently placed the bundle in her arms, but stayed close, apparently not being able to get enough of the baby. As she held her daughter, Waverly in that moment could no longer imagine life without this little thing.

“Where’s Wynonna?” She asked, not taking her eyes off the angel in her arms.

“Bus stop. Should be here soon. Gus is in the cafeteria.”

Waverly looked up at Nicole, who was still leaning in close. She couldn’t help but raise her hand and brush her fingers against the soft skin of Nicole’s cheek, cupping it in her palm. The words nearly caught in her throat, and she blamed the hormones, but she meant when she said, “I’m so happy you were here.”

“Where else would I be?” Nicole whispered, eyes locked with Waverly’s, and it held there. Her glance flickered down again to the little one. “I got you, Waves.”

Waverly’s insides warmed even more, knowing it was true. She brushed Nicole’s cheek with her thumb once more and noticed, despite her constant smile, there were dark circles under her eyes. She’d been there the whole time and apparently hadn’t gotten any sleep. She needs to rest, too. Waverly dropped her hand.

Nicole reached out to let the little girl grab her pinky finger. Waverly’s gaze drifted back and forth between the two, both smiling and babbling at each other. They’re already inseparable. Flashes of Nicole being with the little one through all her life moments flashed through Waverly’s mind. Her first steps, riding a bike, graduation. She had to swallow the surge of emotion that came with the thoughts. _Apparently the hormones don’t immediately ease off after birth..._

She was in awe of how tiny the small hand could be, clutching onto Nicole’s finger. She looked at Nicole’s hand, thinking of how gentle they were in their touch, but how strong too when the held you. Just like Nicole herself.

“And you little lady are the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen, now aren’t you?” Nicole blabbered at the baby. “Yes you are. Beautiful just like your momma, and you’re gonna be just as brilliant and brave and kind too, yes you will.”

Waverly blushed. Always the constant charmer, Nicole was. But she hoped she could be everything her daughter needed, that Nicole was right, and she’d try her hardest. Waverly took comfort, though, in knowing her child would grow up surrounded by so many strong women, ones who loved her and would be there for her at every moment. Strong like the one next to her.

“Gotta find you a name, eh little one?” Nicole went on as Waverly watched them interact. “Should it be one of your family’s infamous ‘W’ names?” The baby squirmed, getting a little fussy.

“I agree. Be original, right?” Nicole smiled up at Waverly.

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Can’t rush these things.”

Nicole rested her head on her hands and her eyelids started to sag. The baby squirmed a bit more and let out a small cry and Waverly realized she must be hungry. The small cry woke Nicole again.

“Should I get a nurse?” Nicole asked. Waverly nearly laughed at her panic.

“No silly. She probably needs to eat.”

“Oh, should I?” Nicole stood up to leave. “I can give you some privacy…”

Waverly grabbed her by the wrist and looked up at her. “Stay. You need to rest.” She saw Nicole hesitate. But she sat back down and laid her head against the bed where Waverly sat upright.

Although it was new to her, nursing was the most natural thing in the world. She found it incredibly intimate. It was still hard to imagine she was a mother, but in that moment, looking down at her little girl, she was proud of what she’d created, and felt the connection she’d always heard about.

She looked over at the other woman and saw the redhead’s even breathing, her eyes closed. Waverly took her in, seeing her strong jaw, delicate eyelashes, her soft lips. Cautious of waking her, she couldn’t help but reach out to entwine their fingers on the bed next to her. She wanted to take this small moment to have the connection with the other woman, unguarded, just them.

  
_God, I don’t deserve her._ Nicole Haught had been there every step of the way. Her best friend through childhood, her rock through high school. Waverly had walked every step with Nicole when she decided to go to the academy, and Nicole was the most steadfast, loving, caring person in her life.

She enjoyed the silence as her little one finished and drifted to sleep as well. It all seemed so perfect for just a moment, past the chaos of delivery, months of waiting. She knew it would be a whirlwind if it’s own kind to come, but right then with her daughter in her arms and Nicole by her side, she felt whole, she felt safe, she felt confident.

“The other way, you dunce!” She heard down the hall, disturbing the silence. A moment later two figures bounded into the doorway and Nicole bolted upright, likely some instinct she picked up in her police training. Their hands immediately separated, severing the gentle connection they had.

“Oh my god Waves, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here!” Champ Hardy rushed over to the bed, slobbering profuse kisses to Waverly’s cheek. “I left when I could! Lonnie’s truck broke down on the way back from the cattle show and I had to hitch a bus last night.”

He looked down at the now squirmy child Waverly held in her arms. “Is that her?”

“No dumbass, that’s the other kid Waverly stole from next door…” Wynonna threw him an incredulous look, resisting the urge to knock him upside the head.

Nicole shrunk into the corner like a fire had consumed the room, shoulders sagged and hands in her pockets. Her normal confident self had vanished, and she acted like there was no longer room for her with everyone rushing in.

Waverly couldn’t bear to look over at Nicole. She carefully transferred the little girl into Champs arms.

“Wow.” He sighed as he looked down at her, a stupidly huge smile on his face. “I made this?”

Wynonna rolled her eyes.

“I was thinking of Raleigh, for her name.” Waverly’s gaze flickered to Nicole then, who looked up for just a second in disbelief. Wynonna stared between the two.

“Well now that’s a beautiful name,” Gus commented from the doorway.

“I uh... I should go.” Nicole choked out, just above a whisper. She didn’t make eye contact with anyone in the room but crossed behind Champ. She patted him on the shoulder. “Congrats, James.” She walked in between Wynonna and Gus. She stood beside Waverly as if hesitating on what to do.

Waverly waited, wanting nothing more than to pull her down into her arms and never let her go. To kiss her, finally. To tell her she has loved her since she knew what love was, that the only competition for her heart was the child she’d just been holding. _She’ll never believe me. Why would she, when I have someone else’s child. It was a mistake then, but Raleigh… she made it worth it._

Meeting her eyes with the small smile she could muster, Nicole leaned over the hospital bed and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Waverly’s forehead. And then she turned on her heel and left the room.


	2. Nicole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Thanks for all the kudos and comments! 
> 
> Really happy people are enjoying it, and sorry not sorry for the curveball in the first chapter. This one is longer, and it's gonna hurt more before it gets better, but hopefully you all enjoy this one.  
Thanks again for reading :)

_ Get it together, Haught. _ Nicole chastised herself as she basically ran down the hall, past the nurses station, straight for the elevator. She had to get out of this building as soon as she could. _ There you went, pretending you were the cute little family, and what did it get you? Heartbreak, just like always. _ A stubborn tear fell from each eye and she quickly brushed them away. No need for the nurses to see her like that. 

She stood at the end of the hall and tried to think of how the hell she got where she was in that moment. 

Waverly Earp was her weakness. 

She always had been. Every time she… god she couldn’t even put words to it, anything she did, or said… she couldn’t describe it. Waverly was just everything to her. She’d do anything for her. Well, except tell her how she’d felt since the day they met as kids. She couldn’t put that on Waverly, and she couldn’t bear the thought of their friendship ending. Waverly was her weakness.

But, Waverly was her strength, too. 

She was the source of so much inspiration in her life. She’d come out to her confidently, knowing Waverly would be there for her. She’d gone to the academy, followed her dream because she knew Waverly was in her corner. She’d had confidence in anything she tried in life, because she knew Waverly would be right there to catch her if she fell. 

She’d tried to contain her need for the other woman. She thought if she started dating someone she could reign in her feelings for the brunette, get them to a place where they could have a lasting friendship without Nicole’s infatuation wedging between them. So she started dating Shae. Shae who was brilliant and beautiful, and a doctor for god sakes. But… she wasn’t Waverly. And only a few months later, after Waverly had seemed to distance herself, she told Nicole she was pregnant. And despite the pain of knowing she’d hooked up again with Champ Hardy, Nicole dropped everything to take care of her. Because it’s what she always did. _ Stupid, stupid, stupid. You walked right into your own damn heartbreak, Nicole, and broke Shae’s heart while you were at it. _

She pressed the down button a bit too hard and too many times, but the elevator couldn’t come fast enough. She dropped her head against the wall and resisted the urge to punch it in frustration. 

“Hey, Haughtshot!” She heard down the hall. _ Shit. _ She pushed the button again, begging the thing to come quicker.

Wynonna ran up behind her. Nicole sighed in defeat, and Wynonna grabbed her elbow, spinning her around to face her, only to find tear stained cheeks and red, bloodshot eyes. “Shit, Nicole.”

Nicole realized more tears had fallen, and she angrily brushed at them again. She didn’t need Wynonna’s sarcasm right then. The elevator doors opened and Wynonna pulled her by the elbow. “Alright Haughty, me and you. Truck. Now.”

Wynonna opened the passenger door of her old blue and white Ford pickup and gestured Nicole inside, but not before opening the glove box and pulling out a flask. She shook it to check its contents, shoved it at Nicole, and got in herself.

They sat there in silence for a good long while, Nicole in a zombie-like state. After a deafening silence, she sank her head into the palms of her hands and sobbed. She felt a hand rub across her back, but Wynonna didn’t say anything. She just sat there with her. 

“I’m so stupid.” Nicole finally whispered. 

“You’ve got that right,” Wynonna mumbled. She grabbed the flask and took a swig. She shoved it back at Nicole. “But not for why you think.”

They sat there again, an act so unlike Wynonna, to just be silent. “I thought you were gonna tell her.” She finally spoke up. 

Nicole looked up at that, incredulously. “You expected me to tell my best friend that I’m in love with her, right after she’s _ literally _ just given birth to another person’s child? To tell her I would have given anything to have been brave enough when I was thirteen and couldn’t even get the nerve to ask her to the school dance, but instead, right after she made the most perfect little being that I’ve ever seen, with someone else? Yeah, that wouldn’t be dramatic. That would go over real well.”

“I swear to god... I start to date someone, start to try to move on, and the love of my life gets knocked up by her rodeo clown ex-boyfriend. Like, what the actual fuck!” Nicole finally took a swig from the flask, barely feeling the burn of the whiskey as it slid down her tight throat. “And I couldn’t tell her then, when she was pregnant… some selfish bullshit that would have been.”

Wynonna still didn’t say a thing. Nicole knocked her head against the window, her sadness mixed with frustration.

“And how... how do you fall in love with something so little…” she asked, just above a whisper, “and when you just met them?” The tears started again.

“She’s pretty perfect, huh.” Wynonna smiled, clearly proud to be a new aunt. 

She turned and looked right at the redhead. “Look Haught. You’ve got to take care of yourself, too. I know you love them more than anything, as much as I do, but you gotta protect your heart every now and then. Which you’ve never seemed to do. You shouldn’t feel guilty for trying to date Shae... If anything it was a douche move to dump her ass when you knew you’d be waiting hand and foot on Waves these last nine months. It was weird.” She gave Nicole a pointed look.

“And… I…” she made a fake retching sound, “I love _ you _ too. And care a lot about you. You deserve to be happy. I don’t know how you’ve managed it for so long, but love can hurt, not in a good way, if you don’t let it be at its fullest.”

“I’m scared Wynonna…” Nicole looked at her. “She’s the best part of my world.”

“Gross.” Wynonna caught herself, “But do something about it then, Nicole.”

“I’ll try. When it’s right for her. I’m not putting it on her right now.”

A knock on the truck window brought them abruptly out of the conversation. With a sigh at the other woman’s stubbornness and the interruption, Wynonna cranked the window open as Doc stood there with his Stetson and sunglasses, cigarette hanging in his hand. “Sorry to bother, but the nurse is talking to Waverly about discharge and she was wondering where you were, Wynonna.”

“I’ll head back in.” Wynonna slowly cranked the old window back up in his face. He shook his head and walked a few feet away, waiting for her.

“Go home. Sleep. I can take care of things and get her to the homestead tomorrow morning.”

“But I can--”

“Save it Haughtstuff. You’re no good to anyone all emotional and exhausted. You’re making _ me _ exhausted. Look, I won’t tell you to stay away because I know you won’t, but give yourself some time. Plus, I saw the way _ Raleigh _ looks at you. She’s got you wrapped around your finger nineteen hours in. We’re all in for a little tornado, I think.”

Nicole smiled in spite of herself thinking of the little one. “I can’t believe she named her after me.”

Wynonna clapped Nicole on the shoulder and hopped from the truck. 

“Two damn idiots, those two are.” she mumbled to Doc as they went back inside.

***

“Can I do anything else, Gus?” Nicole asked, standing in the nursery at the Homestead. Everything was meticulously in its place, ready for use. The walls had been painted a dainty shade of blue, at Doc’s insistence, his handmade, beautiful oak crib waiting to be used. She’d helped put the rocking chair and shelves together last month when Champ couldn’t figure out the simple instructions and she had to do it for him. She still couldn’t believe he was involved in all this. 

“Go sit down, girl. You’re making me nervous.” Gus said. They’d just made sure it was all in order for the hundredth time, and Nicole knew Gus was anxious as well. “‘Nonna said they’d be here any minute.”

So, Nicole sat on the couch, twirling her thumbs until the familiar sound of an engine came down the driveway. She bolted up, but stopped herself. _ Calm the hell down, you moron. You’re just here to help and then let them have… family time. _

She’d been emotional enough and was determined to not be so dramatic. Her best friend had a huge responsibility come into her life, and Nicole was going to help make it easier on the whole family, or get out of the way. 

“Just unlatch the buckle, Champ,” she heard Wynonna say. She looked out the window to find him crouched into the doorway of Doc’s precious _ Charlene, _a red 70’s Camaro which, Nicole noted, was completely inefficient for a child seat. Wynonna stood behind him, fingers on the bridge of her nose. Waverly was on the other side waiting, and Doc already at the porch with the baby bag.

“Got it!” Champ pulled the tiny seat out and carefully turned toward the house, walking obnoxiously slow and carefully. Nicole tampered down her envy and opened the door with a smile.

“Well you no longer look like shit, Haught Pocket.” Wynonna clapped her on the shoulder and a small squeeze, giving her a knowing look. Doc followed, and Nicole turned to Waverly. _ Goddamnit, she’s exhausted and she still looks so damn beautiful. _ Waverly gave her a huge hug that lasted a bit longer than Nicole had planned, but she took it.

“Glad you’re here.” she said against Nicole’s ear.

Nicole blushed. “Welcome home, Waves. I helped Gus with lunch, if you’re hungry. You’re probably tired, too, I just wanted to make sure you got settled in and--”

“You just wanted to see Raleigh again.” Waverly smiled at Nicole through her eyelashes.

“Guilty,” Nicole turned to the carrier that was now on the couch and Champ was on his phone standing next to it.

“May I?” She asked awkwardly.

“Oh, yeah… sure!” Champ said, springing into action. He fumbled with the quite simple buckle surrounding the tiny child. Raleigh started to cry, either in frustration at being disrupted from her car slumber, or being uncomfortable in the seat. Nicole finally leaned over and pushed the button, “Yeah, go for it…” he had already lost interest and was headed to the kitchen.

“Hi there little lady,” Nicole picked the little one up and held her against her chest, letting her snuggle into the crook of her neck. “I missed you, yes I did.”

_ Oh man, the baby smell is real. _ She breathed her in and gave her a tiny kiss on the top of her soft head as she swayed gently and rubbed her back. Raleigh immediately calmed and nestled further into her. It was just another moment that made Nicole fall even further in love. She held her tighter and realized she’d do anything for this angel. She turned to find Waverly staring at her from the entryway. Neither of them spoke.

“Too many people, too small a house. We’re outta here.” Wynonna blazed through, breaking the moment. Doc trailed behind her. She hugged Waverly obnoxiously tight. “We’ll come back in a bit. Call if you need anything at all. Congrats baby girl. Love you.”

“See ya Haughty, Gus, Chump.” she waved, and like the whirlwind she could be, she was gone.

Outside of the rustling in the kitchen and Gus telling Champ to get out of the refrigerator and wait for lunch, the house was calm. 

“Why don’t you go take a nap, and we can eat lunch in a bit? There’s no rush.” Nicole suggested. Waverly walked over to her and leaned in close to Raleigh, taking a small hand in her own.

“She looks so cozy on you,” she whispered. Raleigh’s eyes drooped when Nicole looked down at her. She noticed her mother’s eyes droop likewise. 

“Wouldn’t want to disturb her then,” Nicole said. Having Waverly and the baby so close was absolutely intoxicating. All she wanted to do was wrap her arm around Waverly and hold them both together... But, neither were hers. She needed to distance herself from at least one of them, and Waverly needed some sleep. “Just a quick nap. I’ve got this. Or-- I mean, Champ is here too. He’s got to learn all this, after all.”

“Okay.” Waverly kissed Raleigh on the head and looked up at Nicole. She noticed Waverly’s gaze flicker to her lips for the smallest moment. _ Or did I imagine that? _ But, she smiled and went upstairs.

Thirty minutes later, Nicole still couldn’t put the baby down. Champ sat on the other end of the couch, still engrossed in his phone, laughing occasionally at some stupid meme or video. 

Nicole recalled how she never liked the guy. He was a space cadet half the time and a sexist pig the other half. She never understood why Waverly ever gave him the time of day, outside of his looks. Waverly was the exact opposite. Smart, kind, fair… _ but she wanted him, at least she did once. _Nicole shook her head. No use dwelling on it now. Hopefully his kid would only get the looks part.

Raleigh grew uncomfortable in her arms and Nicole quickly… smelled... why. She made eyes with the baby and scrunched up her nose. “Rude.” She mumbled. But then she had a thought. 

“Someone needs a diaper change.” Champ looked up, perhaps expecting Nicole to deal with it. When Nicole handed him the baby, fear instantly overtook his face. 

“Right. Cool. Okay.”

She followed him into the nursery, and by that point Raleigh was crying enough to potentially wake her mother. Nicole watched as he fumbled his way around removing her onesie. 

“Never had to do this girly stuff before.” He tried to joke. 

All of his air-headed moments in the last twenty-four hours had pissed Nicole off because they were mildly endearing, but he really could be a sexist ass. The stupid smile fell from his face at the glare he got from Nicole. 

She was satisfied moments later when he gagged at what he found in the diaper.

“Man up, Hardy.”

“Whatever.” 

_ So easy to mess with. _

“I saw one of these baby outfit things that says ‘Dad says I’m not allowed to date, like… ever’, and I gotta get it,” Champ said with another laugh.

Nicole was not impressed and it wasn’t cute. “I’m sorry, did I hit my head and wake up in patriarchal bullshit land?”

“Patri- what?” 

Nicole rolled her eyes even harder. “Make sure you pull it night and snug around her unless you want her wearing the next batch of what you just cleaned up.” She noted as he put a fresh diaper on. 

“You know, I’m her dad. I can do this, Nicole.” He bit off at her. 

“You knocked up Waverly. There’s more to being a dad than that, Champ.” She bit back. 

“Well if you’d stop hovering, maybe I could!”

“At least I’ve been here.” She felt enough shame in nosing in where she maybe shouldn’t, but she didn’t need to hear it from him.

They stopped arguing. 

“Hey,” A sleepy Waverly appeared in the doorway. “I think the whole mother’s sixth sense thing is real. Was she crying?”

“Just needed a diaper change,” Champ’s haze flickered to Nicole. “Took care of it no sweat, right Haught?”

Nicole gritted her teeth and nodded.

“Is it still okay if I stay over tonight, Waves?” Champ asked.

Waverly’s gaze once again flickered to Nicole who was going to offer to stay on the couch, and with a pained expression she replied, “Sure, you should be here, I suppose.”

“Okay, can I borrow your jeep and run home to get some stuff?”

Waverly sighed. “Sure, Champ.”

“Thanks Waves, I’ll be back in a bit.” He awkwardly handed Raleigh to Waverly and bolted out the door.

“Go sit on the couch. You feed her, and I’ll get our lunch.” Nicole suggested.

The three sat together, relaxed from their meal, with Gus on the porch swing outside. It was a quiet, peaceful afternoon, sun shining in, Raleigh asleep in Waverly’s arms. Nicole leaned back, shoulders touching with Waverly. She grabbed a tiny toe. 

“I can’t believe they’re so little,” she said in awe. “And you have ten perfect ones, don’t you? Yes you do.” 

“She’s asleep, silly,” Waverly just smiled at her and they met eyes for a moment. Nicole thought Waverly was going to say something else, but finally she just looked away. They sat simply enjoying each other’s company for a bit.

_ Should I just do it? Tell her she and this little girl mean everything to me? That she’s the love of my life? _

She didn’t realize she was rubbing the back of her neck, her tell tale sign of nervousness or that she needed to talk about something, until she felt a hand touch her thigh.

“You okay?” She asked.

“Of course,” she played it off. “There really is nowhere else I’d rather be, Waves. You’ve got the most precious thing on this planet right here.” 

While Waverly smiled and held Raleigh closer, she had doubts that Waverly believed her and was surprised she let her off the hook.

“I’m… sorry Champ was— is, here. I’d say I can't believe he wasn’t here for the birth, but it’s not all that surprising I guess,” clearly Waverly was nervous too as she stared down at her daughter. She thought for a moment and quietly asked, “Is it okay if I tell you that I’m glad it was you there instead?” 

Nicole put her hand over Waverly’s on her leg. At least she could be a little honest, she didn’t have to pour out her heart, right? “Waves, I know he’s going to be around. While I think you both deserve better,” _ I could be better, for you… _“He’s going to be an important part of her life. You shouldn’t worry about me getting in the way of that...”

She hesitated again. 

“For as long as you want me though…” She whispered as she caressed Raleigh's soft cheek ever so gently, and looked right into Waverly’s warm brown eyes. “I will be right here by your side. Both of you.”

And then it happened. Waverly was definitely looking right at her lips this time, as she leaned in. Nicole’s heart beat skyrocketed in anticipation, the moment she’d dreamed of for so long. She could feel Waverly’s breath mingle with her own.

“...Nicole, I—” Waverly murmured.

  


“Hey baby girl! We’re back!” Wynonna called from behind them, the two flying apart as though lightning had struck between them. “Got stuff for dinner and beverage supplies.” She held up a bottle of whiskey.

_ No way did she almost kiss me. You just want it so bad and she’s probably still hormonal and it’s…contagious. That’s all, Haught. _

But oh, god did she want it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at twitter... so... let me know what you think here?  
I'll have the next chapter up soon :)


	3. Wynonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos! This has been fun so far.

A year.

A damn year had gone by and this was getting absolutely ridiculous, in Wynonna’s mind. She, the person who was oblivious to so many things, so often, was going crazy with the blatant level of skirting around feelings that her baby sister and red-headed best friend were doing with each other. She knew now first-hand how much work it took to raise a kid, and knew both of them thought that was a good reason for not doing anything about their damn feelings, but it was no excuse. This needed to stop.

She had known the two of them were in love with each other for a long time. She first got the hint when she and Nicole were in the eighth grade and her tall, lanky best friend had avoided every question about who she was going to their first school dance with. The two of them had ended up going stag with each other, awkward in their own “think they were cooler than everyone” sort of way. Halfway through the night though, Wynonna had caught her best friend staring out at the dance floor while she was trying to get her to stand guard so she could spike the punch. After trying unsuccessfully to get her attention, she’d followed Nicole’s eye line right to her baby sister slow dancing with Perry Croft. She watched Nicole’s shoulders sag, and for the rest of the night, Nicole was in an even more foul mood than when she’d put on a dress earlier that day.

It dawned on her then that Nicole looked at Waverly… a lot. That she always laughed at her jokes, did little things for her, found excuses to always be with her even when Wynonna wanted ‘bro’ time. It made so much sense. She wasn’t surprised, for that reason, when Nicole came out to her their sophomore year.

She didn’t press, as much as she wanted to, for Nicole admit Waverly was the one she’d discovered feelings for. Wynonna wondered when she would tell Waverly how she felt, but then it never seemed to happen. They just went on being friends while Waverly dated Champ Hardy for the first time, which was also the first and only time Wynonna ever thought her baby sister was an idiot. She watched Nicole retreat into herself, putting on a false face of confidence but never leaving Waverly’s side. Things never seemed to go anywhere between them.

But Wynonna watched the two, slowly seeing that maybe Waverly felt the same for Nicole as she did for Waverly. Unlike Nicole though, who had spilled her guts about her love for Waverly while drunkenly heartbroken one college night after Waverly had gotten back together, again, with Champ, Waverly was harder to spot. 

She simply never wanted to be with anyone else more than Nicole, even Wynonna. She thought perhaps she knew her sister reciprocated feelings when Nicole got her first girlfriend. She’d never dated before that, and Waverly,  _ or so Wynonna thought, _ didn’t have a mean bone in her body. But, Waverly couldn’t stand the girl apparently.  _ What was her name? Doesn’t matter now, I guess… _ Waverly would cross her arms and basically pout anytime the two were affectionate with each other, get snippy at simple opinions from the girl, or simply not hang out with them when she was around. It led to a rare fight between Nicole and Waverly, resolved only when Nicole let things break off with the girlfriend. So it seemed for them both with anyone the other dated from then on. They never admitted what they were fighting about, but it never ended well with those they tried to date.

And then Shae happened. After convincing Nicole that she needed to confess her feelings for Waverly or move on because she was tired of hearing Nicole’s sad saga of unrequited love or some bullshit, Shae turned up. And Nicole seemed happy for a while. And while Wynonna secretly wanted them to  _ see _ each other, she thought Nicole and Shae might just have a chance. Even Waverly, although she seemed to distance herself, didn’t seem to totally hate the woman.

But it was definitely different somehow for her sister. It was only after a few months that Waverly had a one night slip up with the rodeo clown, and Wynonna was on her way to becoming an aunt. She wasn’t proud of her sister or her best friend after she found out. Shae had deserved better in her opinion ( _ as disturbingly beautiful as she was) _ and Nicole had all but thrown her to the wayside to care for Waverly.

And that was all  _ before _ Raleigh.

Now, with Champ trying to be some semblance of a father and failing miserably, taking odd rodeo gigs out of town or hooking up every other week with Stephanie Jones, Wynonna hoped beyond all reason that the two dimwits would nut up or shut up. But no, it seemed worse than before.

Now, Nicole all but lived at the homestead. It was a miracle if Wynonna got a full day with her niece, let alone her sister. The kid couldn’t get enough attention apparently. She was grateful for their big, odd family, but she was disgusted at how sweet the two were with the kid all the time and she just wanted to snap the damn sexual tension rope and be done with it. But she also didn’t do emotions for herself, let alone others, so she was stuck witnessing it.

She thought back to the first time it happened, when she’d stumbled upon the two in a scene out of a damn Hallmark commercial. She got in from a night out with Doc and walked in on them in the living room. Waverly was laying back between Nicole’s legs, leaning on her as Nicole had an arm protectively wrapped around the smaller woman and one around the baby Waverly held, both sound asleep. Raleigh snoozed in Waverly’s arms, not a care in the world. 

Nicole had been the one to excitedly call in Waverly when Raleigh fumbled through her first steps, wobbling from the safety of Nicole’s arms and crashing into Waverly’s. Nicole was there to calm her for bed, soothing her no matter how late it was and how early her shift the next day might be. To anyone else, they were the perfect family. Wynonna knew that they deserved each other, that they only had eyes for each other.

As gross as she thought it was, she hoped nothing more than for the two to find each other the way their hearts already had.

So she sat there on the couch in silence with Nicole, Raleigh babbling in her lap with a smile on her face as Nicole bobbed her knee. They painfully tried not to listen while Waverly and Champ argued in the kitchen.

Champ had come over and was asking to take Raleigh for the day unexpectedly. He’d missed his day to see her and wanted to make it up. 

“Tuesday was the day we agreed on, Champ,” Waverly told him. “I don’t care if you got a gig and couldn’t get back for it. We have plans for the day.”

“With Nicole?” He asked, accusation clear.

“That’s not the point, Champ. The point is being responsible and taking  _ your daughter _ when you say you will and not throwing a wrench in the whole family’s plans!”

“The whole family? So your manly-ass lesbian friend is the whole family, and I’m not? She’s my kid too!” Champ spat.

Wynonna nearly jumped up at the last statement, ready to beat the shit out of the boy-man, before feeling a firm grip on her forearm. Nicole looked up at her and shook her head. 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ ever talk about Nicole like that. She’s been here for so much more than you have for that child.” Waverly was furious.

“Here, take her,” Nicole whispered. Wynonna gave her a questioning look. “It’ll keep you from going in there and clubbing him.”

Wynonna managed to pry off the tiny creature from Nicole, Raleigh giving her a small cry before settling into her and reaching for Wynonna’s long thick hair. She was an expert at deflecting the tiny hands by that point, but was distracted and got her hair pulled.

“Little demon…” she murmured at her niece.

“Shae called me yesterday. She wanted to meet up for a drink.” Nicole said as they desperately tried to ignore the argument in the next room. Wynonna watched Nicole fold in on herself, a move she had grown to see when she needed to talk about Waverly and lost her confidence. 

_ No no no, not again. _ Her look must have said it all because Nicole threw her hands up in defense.

“I didn’t know what to do,” she admitted. “I’m clearly making things complicated here. Maybe I should distance myself so they can figure out a schedule that works. I was surprised she reached out, after the way I treated her...”

Wynonna was agitated and it channeled through her to Raleigh who started to squirm unhappily. She’d just learned the walking thing and was always wanting to be on the go. 

She wanted to say  _ I’m so tired of this shit, I’m going to lock you in a room together. _ But what more could she do without betraying either of their trust?

“Remember when I told you you were stupid, right after this thing was born?” She asked instead. “Don’t be stupid again. Don’t do that to Shae if you aren’t totally sure.”

Nicole swallowed hard and nodded. “I’m gonna go check in at the station. Tell Waves to text me if she wants to go to the museum still later.” She reached over and caressed Raleigh’s cheek as she always did, and kissed the top of her head. “Love you, little bug.”

***

“Where’s Nic?” Waverly asked after shutting the door on Champ and flopping onto the couch.

“Went to the station,” Wynonna mumbled as she played on the floor with her niece. “Finally let me have some time with this one, greedy bastard. Yes, she’s hogging you all the time, but we all know I’m your favorite, right kid?” Raleigh all but ignored her, pressing the glowing buttons on her newest toy.  _ That Nicole had bought her. Whatever. _

Waverly rubbed her face, clearly exhausted.

“He’s lucky I didn’t come in there, you know,” Wynonna added.

“He’s such a shit-ticket sometimes, but I’m trying to let him see her,” Waverly sighed. “He’s going to take her on Thursday instead.”

Waverly sank onto the floor with the other two and Raleigh stumble crashed into her. Wynonna loved watching the two of them together, knowing how wonderful of a mother Waverly truly was. 

“He should be grateful you trust him at all.”

“I was really looking forward to showing Nicole the exhibit tonight with Raleigh. It’s the last night tonight and they have a kids corner with this ancient languages game and—“

“She can’t even  _ talk  _ yet, Waves,” Wynonna interrupted. 

“Well, she’s brilliant and needs to start being exposed to such things, right little bug?” She smiled at her daughter. Raleigh giggled at her. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Haught said to tell you she was still up to go.”

Waverly looked up at Wynonna. “I’m sure she has more important things to do,” her face fell. “Especially after having to hear Champ be an ass for the millionth time…”

_ Wish I as high on someone’s priority list as you are on hers.  _ “Champ hasn’t dissuaded her yet, and I don’t think anything is going to keep her from that little girl unless you ask her to go.”

Waverly looked shocked at just the idea of it, of turning Nicole away. She sank deeper into her thoughts. Wynonna waited, much like she had that day in the truck with Nicole. 

“I can’t imagine doing this without her… But she deserves so much more than—” Her words left her as a tear escaped the corner of her eye. She wiped it away angrily and contemplated her next words. “She’s the best person I know and I want her to have the world. I never thought someone could love this little thing as much as I do, but I look at Raleigh with her and I don’t ever want to pull them apart. But I don’t want to use her, either.”

Waverly looked at Wynonna and she knew she was trying to admit her feelings in some small way. 

“I want her to be happy and I want her to… have someone who tries to love her as much or as deeply as she does everyone else. Who isn’t… afraid to love her, and doesn’t have a complicated shit-show of a life.”

She’d never heard Waverly get as close as that to admitting her feelings for the redhead. And while she was genuinely proud of her little sister for getting close to seeing she was the one Nicole deserved, her patience remained at the end of its string.  _ Alright enough is enough. Tipping point for all this pining shit.  _

“Nicole, for better or worse, doesn’t have a life outside of this house or the police station. It’s sad.” Wynonna spitballed, “Take her to the lame-ass museum at least.”

“It’s not  _ lame _ , Wynonna! There’s the new exhibit with a three-story replica of a mastaba tomb and—”

“Yeah, whatever. That’s torture enough.” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “I want the kid for the night though.”

“Seriously? That was the whole point, taking her! It’s her first time at a museum.”

“I think it can wait a few months, Waves,” she gestured at Raleigh who was grinning at her, and the little girl waddled back over to her. “Aunty ‘Nonna is kidnapping you, you little monster.”

Wynonna ignored the huff and crossed arms from her sister, and pretended not to notice the nervousness she saw on her face either. Now that she thought about it, she wasn’t sure that the Waverly and Nicole had been alone together since Raleigh’s arrival. 

_ Here’s hoping they get their heads out of their asses. _

***

“I thought we had the evening to ourselves,” Doc stated when he got to the homestead hours later to find Wynonna feeding her niece. Well, watching her niece smother her dinner across her own face in pure delight.

“Change of plans. Sent Haught stuff and Waves out for the night. I’m hoping they hook up.”

Doc, apparently unfazed, sat down with her. “I surely do hope so, too. It has been right well painful to watch two individuals dance around the other the way those two do. I’ve seen less blatant courting rituals from a pack of squirrels than them.”

Wynonna stopped feeding the baby and gave him the most confused of looks, before brushing it off as another one of his absurd sayings. “Sure… Once we get this one settled in though, I’m hoping the house is ours for the evening.” She grinned at him.

***

Wynonna jumped up, nearly knocking her forehead against Doc’s, who was right on top of her, when she heard the door open well into the night, after midnight. After a feeble attempt to fix any part of her hair or shirt that was askew, she looked up to find her sister in the doorway with an unreadable expression on her face.

“Raleigh’s all settled in, I assume?” she asked in an eerily even tone.

“Yeah, she’s been out for hours,” Wynonna responded, “How was the museum?”

Waverly was already half-way up the stairs and gave no response.

She fell back on the couch. “Well, shit, what was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm not good at Twitter / Tumblr, but let me know what you think here! Love the feedback.


	4. Waverly & Nicole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at the museum!?

_ It’s not a date. Stop wishing it was a date. She’s just being Nicole and keeping to her commitments, even if Wynonna is kidnapping Raleigh for the night. It’s not a date. _

Waverly paced back and forth in her room, contemplating what to wear, even though she’d planned to go in what she’d been wearing because it was a casual evening out with her daughter and best friend. Now it was just them. As soon as Wynonna told her Nicole still wanted to go out with her that night, Waverly got nervous. Maybe nervous wasn’t exactly the right word, but it was not an  _ entirely _ new feeling.

It was a now age-old little flurry of excitement in her chest that seemed to spring up unannounced when thoughts of the red-head and her big brown eyes or dimpled cheeks came to mind. One she’d had to control countless times rather than do something impulsive like run her fingers through her  _ friend’s _ think red hair —  _ STOP IT, EARP.  _

Adding onto it, she realized that they hadn’t been alone for the entirety of the time Raleigh had been around, focused on caring for her, soaking in the first moments as a mother, or utterly exhausted from the work it took to do so. But that night, it would just be the two of them, and Waverly couldn’t wait, despite her nervousness.

Wynonna seemed adamant about keeping her niece that night, and while it seemed mildly suspicious, she did appreciate it. So she texted Nicole and decided for that night, she wasn’t mom, she was just Waverly. She hoped Nicole would enjoy it as well… Nicole did so much for her all the time, and she deserved a break too. But, museums were definitely  _ her  _ thing, not so much Nicole. Hopefully, it wasn’t too boring and Nicole wasn’t wishing she was out with someone else.  _ Someone with an easier life, less baggage… _ She pushed the thoughts away. It was a chance to be with Nicole and she was going to take advantage of it.

***

Nicole tried to listen. She really did. She tried to hear every detail Waverly would point out about a wall of ancient hieroglyphics, or the information she would fill in on a subculture that wasn’t in the small description plate below one of the pieces as they walked through the museum. But it was so hard, as it often was, to not get distracted by the crinkle of Waverly’s brow as she focused on reading or the way she would use her hands to paint a story about something she already knew that wasn’t on display.  _ She’s so brilliant, and so damn beautiful. _

She was determined to have a night out with her best friend, her gorgeous, insanely well dressed —  _ stop it!  _ And take the time she was given, and not let herself get swept away with all too common selfish thoughts. Waverly didn’t need Nicole making it awkward somehow on her one night out of the house.

She couldn’t, however, stop the shock waves from springing straight through her when their fingers accidentally brushed as they walked close the whole night. Couldn’t help knot in her throat when she would catch Waverly looking at her, or the blush that kept creeping onto her face when they held eyes for just a little too long. God, Nicole wanted so badly to reach out and take her hand, but couldn’t do it. What was it about Waverly Earp that scared her so?

“It’s amazing that there are discovered languages that still haven’t been deciphered. There’s the Indus Valley civilization language. It’s logo-syllabic, like Sumerian,” Waverly interrupted her thoughts. She went on like it was the most obvious thing, “but there’s no underlying Rosetta stone that linguists can compare it to.” 

Nicole nodded like an idiot, never wanting Waverly to stop throwing out facts.

It struck her in that moment. Why was she waiting now? There had always been an excuse, one to make her stop any hope of sharing her feelings. She racked her brain for one. For the first time, besides knowing full well that she could never deserve  _ Waverly Earp, _ she couldn’t think of a single reason why her feelings were so very burdensome. If nothing else, maybe she could finally get past the infatuation if she admitted it to her friend.  _ What if? _

“Attention, ladies and gentlemen, the museum will be closing in just ten minutes, please make your way to the exits, and thank you for being here tonight.” The staff gently announced in the quiet space, even though the two of them we’re the only ones there.

Impulse overtook her.

“We haven’t in forever, but… Shorty’s burger and the airfield?” She asked.

Waverly smiled that smile Nicole was a sucker for and nodded profusely, “Can we?”

Nicole realized then that she’d put her hand on the small of Waverly’s back and had pulled her in close to ask her. She didn’t take her hand away as she guided them to the doors.

***

Waverly’s first thought was how excited she was to relive one of their favorite pastimes as they pulled off onto the old dirt road far outside of town in Nicole’s old pickup truck. Headlights illuminated the rough, rocky path leading to the open field, the only other light coming from the dashboard onto Nicole’s face. She took a second to look at the other woman. She was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to the 90’s country song playing softly through the radio. She was just so… handsome… in that moment, even in the dim green glow of the lights. Waverly was content but restless at the same time. Always a conflict stirring within her when it came to Nicole Haught.

But second, she couldn’t stop thinking about how there was never a more exquisite feeling than having Nicole Haught’s hand on her, even in that simple touch at the museum. Of course, they’d touched before, Nicole had hugged her, comforted her, held her hand, even curled up close while watching a movie every once in a while. But that time… that time it was different. It was warm and strong and everything she’d always wanted to feel with someone.  _ Not just someone. _ She’d wanted Nicole for so long, starved for even the smallest touch such as that. And Nicole hadn’t pulled away. She kept her hand there, all Waverly’s focus centered on it, until she’d gotten the door of the truck for her and slipped in as well.

“I have some extra blankets in the back. Two of them are Raleigh’s though, so they’re small…” she said as she put the truck in park and climbed out.

The light from the cabin and the moonlight now became their only sources as they climbed into the back with their greasy bag of burgers and a six-pack. Nicole laid out the blankets and offered one to Waverly, knowing she’d need a bonus blanket sooner rather than later, even in the warm summer air.

They sat in silence for a moment and Nicole unwrapped her sandwich. She scowled and started pulling off the slimy offending green slices on her burger.

“Why don’t you just ask for no pickles?” 

“They always end up on there anyway…”  _ God, she’s adorable.  _ Waverly laughed as she stole one and popped it into her mouth.

“Do you remember the first time we came out here?” Waverly asked.

“I’d just got this thing,” Nicole tapped the rusting side of the truck bed with a smile. “Wynonna hijacked it, and us, and made us come out here. I’m glad she finally got bored of it, she’d just get drunk and be obnoxious the whole time whenever we’d come out here after that. Much better just the two of us, I’d say.” 

Waverly smiled, thinking back on the times they’d had out there. All the important moments in their lives that had to contemplate or process had been right where they were in that moment. Heartbreaks healed there, dreams were planned out, breaks from the stresses of life, and arguments between them resolved. 

It’s where Nicole came out to Waverly, more nervous than she’d ever seen her leading up to it. Waverly remembered instantly both wanting to comfort and support her best friend, but as she thought back, she remembered… a sense of jealousy? She still couldn’t place it, but it was as though she envied Nicole in her realization in some way. Perhaps now she understood better, saw it for what it was.

It was there in the truck bed that Waverly had told Nicole that Champ asked her out the first time, where Nicole had been a shoulder to cry on when it ended again and again. It was where they talked about their goals and when Nicole wanted to go to the academy, even though it scared Waverly to think of her constantly in danger. They were there when her Uncle Curtis died, after his memorial, with Wynonna too. The place was a timeline of their story together, weaving all their moments, good and bad. 

They sat again, listening to the night around them, sipping their beers. “Last time we were here you told me you were pregnant with Raleigh,” Nicole looked right at Waverly. “It was the first time you’d really talked to me in months.”

“I…” Waverly faltered. “I didn’t want to hurt you, but I didn’t want to keep it from you. I didn’t mean for my issues to take over your life, and you had Shae.”

Nicole actually laughed, confusing Waverly. 

“You, and Raleigh…” Nicole looked at her again. “You aren't _issues._ You’re the best parts of my life, Waverly Earp.” She said, softly.

Waverly could tell she was contemplating saying something more. She watched the red-head unknowingly reach up and rub the back of her neck.

“What is it?” She bravely reached over and put her hand on Nicole’s knee.

This time Nicole wouldn’t look at her. Instead, she picked at the label of her bottle. “She texted me the other day. Shae...” She whispered. "Wanted to meet up."

Waverly’s gut dropped.  _ Is that why we came out here? So she could confront me about how I act around Shae? To let me know they're giving it another shot? _

She tried to put on the same mask of happiness she did each time Nicole told her about someone she was thinking of dating. The one that shut down her want for Nicole.

But this time something inside Waverly snapped. She thought back to all the times she hadn’t realized it but had been so insanely jealous of anyone who vied for Nicole’s attention. She thought of how Nicole had somehow chosen her still each and every time, and how stupid she’d been to take advantage of it.

She knew she should let Nicole find happiness, and she knew Shae could give her it. Shae who didn’t jumpstart her life into motherhood with a stupid, emotional decision, Shae who was confident in herself and what she wanted. Shae who probably had a better chance at deserving Nicole’s love than her. She should let Nicole have that.

Nicole’s eyes finally met hers, waiting in the balance of what Waverly would say. But she didn’t say anything.

_ But not this time.  _ She did what she’d wanted to so many times, from the day she realized what love was, until the day she saw her daughter in Nicole’s arms.

She grabbed fistfuls of Nicole’s shirt, pulled her in close, and kissed her.

***

Nicole had dreamed every other waking moment of kissing Waverly Earp. It was a gift and a torture each time. She’d dreamed of how it would happen. Once dreaming she’d walk her onto the dancefloor at Prom, dance the night away with her, and be brave enough to do it. She wished she’d have kissed her the day she graduated from the Police Academy, when Waverly bounded into her arms, so proud of her. She had thought of it on nights when Raleigh was asleep and Waverly bid her goodnight, sleepy at the front door. And she’d thought of it every time they came to this very spot.

Dreamed of kissing her under the stars… 

But all of her imaginings were nothing compared to the reality of Waverly’s lips to hers in that moment. She’d expected fire, raging, consuming, but it was so clear, so unmistakable, so  _ right. _ All sense of reason fled and the only thought that remained was the realization that the literal woman of her dreams was kissing her. Each of her senses were filled with the exquisite sensation, and she immediately wanted more.

She kissed her back. _ God did she kiss her back.  _

With a hand gently cupping the back of her neck and the other around the smaller woman’s waist, she pulled her in oh so close, determined that if this was a dream, she’d make the most of it. It was the first kiss she’d been waiting for all her life.

But, as soon as Waverly’s tongue begged for entrance, sweeping against her bottom lip, she reluctantly pulled back.

They both seemed to wait for the other to speak.

“I’m sorry,” Nicole finally squeaked out. 

“That, Nicole Haught, is the first thing you say to me?” Waverly whispered back. She still clung to Nicole’s shirt, still held tight to each other.

“You’re my best friend and I don’t want to make things more complicated with Raleigh and Champ, and—”

Waverly silenced her with another searing kiss that left her speechless.

_ God, you’re addicted already. _

“You’ve always scared me, Nic,” Waverly said when she pulled back. Nicole could see her lips bruised and pupils dilated even in the darkness. 

“What?” Nicole asked. She was out of her mind happy, but so very confused. She never wanted to make Waverly uncomfortable.

“I’ve never really understood how much I  _ feel  _ for you, and every time I’m with you, it gets bigger and bigger, and it’s overwhelming.” Waverly reached up and ran her fingers across Nicole’s cheek. Nicole leaned into it. “I just… think about all the things I want to do in life, and I want you more than any of them. I want them  _ with you. _ I always have. I don’t want to be friends. I don’t want to see you with someone else and know that you’ve got my heart and I don’t have yours. I can’t anymore.”

Nicole stared at her.

“Feel free to jump in here, Nicole. I really don’t know what I’m doing, but… I just had to kiss you.” she added after a pregnant pause, Nicole simply taking her in.

She went back to her thoughts earlier, that maybe her feelings weren’t a burden.  _ And oh my god, Waverly feels it too. _

“Darlin’ you’ve always had my heart,” was all Nicole could finally say.

Smiles crept onto both their faces, nervousness and trepidation all but a fleeting memory as they crashed back into one another. Nicole guided Waverly down onto the soft blankets, her hands starting to wander over the woman she’d fantasized about so often. This time, when Waverly’s tongue begged for entrance, Nicole met it greedily, lips nipping, soft kisses followed by hard, passionate ones. They were in perfect rhythm with each other.

Nicole gave a small surprised yelp when Waverly flipped them, straddling her, never disconnecting their lips. She felt hands work their way under the hem of her shirt, and she thought she was going to go mad with desire. Perhaps that’s what stopped her.

“Wa- wait, Waves. Wait.” she begged breathlessly, going against every single urge in her body. Her teenage-self would have  _ murdered _ her at that moment. But after so many years thinking this dream wouldn’t come true, she had to play it safe with her heart, and protect Waverly’s as well.

The pure desire in Waverly’s eyes almost did her resolve in, but she managed to sit up, taking Waverly with her so she was sitting straddling her lap. They both took shuddering breaths.

“Why exactly are we waiting?” Waverly asked, curling her fingers through Nicole’s hair and driving her mad with want. “I’ve waited for you for so long, I don’t want to anymore.”

Nicole groaned, in near honest-to-god agony, but she held strong, “I want to take you out, Waverly… I’ve always wanted to take you on a date.” 

She didn’t add that she had always hated Waverly’s complaints about Champs shitty idea of a date night. She always wanted the chance to do better than him. To  _ be  _ better. She blushed a bit though too, that she wasn’t jumping at the opportunity to do  _ things _ to Waverly. Damn her hopelessly romantic self. 

Waverly sighed, still trying to calm her breathing. She thought about it for a moment and leaned her head forward onto Nicole’s. 

“I’d love that,” she whispered in Nicole’s ear before nipping at it with her teeth. 

_ It’s like that, then? _ Nicole grinned and flipped them back over. 

***

The porch light was on when Waverly glided to the front door, practically floating on air, her hand held in Nicole’s close behind her. Before she even turned she felt strong arms wrap around her. She looked up into eyes that were so familiar, but for the first time she really saw the adoration for her in them. She felt like the center of the universe, but at the same time couldn’t get enough of those eyes. She wanted Nicole to know how badly she wanted her, too. 

“You could come in, you know,” Waverly told her, hoping for just a bit more time with the redhead. She refused to let herself think of the offer as anything more than saying hi to Wynonna or having a beer. But Nicole shook her head.

“I’ve sort of always wanted to walk you to the door…” Nicole blushed a little, even in the dim light. “... wanted to kiss you goodnight.”

“Is that so?” Waverly smiled at her. 

She thought back to all the nights just like this one, when they’d get home late and the two would sit in the car, still not running out of things to talk about. They’d laugh about something silly, discuss plans for school the next day or the weekend. Neither of them would want the night to end, but eventually Waverly would give Nicole a great big hug and bounce out of the car. Nicole always waited for her to go inside. 

She wished now that she’d have looked back just once, maybe saw the look in Nicole’s eyes that she saw now, and could have claimed her for her own long ago. But she wasn’t dwelling in the past. She was there, standing there on her front porch, with her favorite person in the world, waiting for a goodnight kiss. 

“Goodnight, pretty girl.” Nicole whispered in her ear before kissing Waverly softly on the cheek, then her forehead, and with a smile softly pressed their lips together. It was pure, it was perfect. It was everything they had both ever wanted. 

_ And oh my god, she’s an amazing kisser. I knew she would be.  _ Waverly thought to herself as she stood there, eyes closed, a stupid happy grin on her face. 

She stood inside the door, leaning against it when the realization hit her.

_ I’m going on a date with Nicole Haught.  _

Then a second realization hit, that Wynonna was likely snogging Doc in the living room and it was well after midnight. She gulped at the thought of having to explain herself.  _ She doesn’t get to know about this...Yet.  _ For once she wanted Nicole to be hers alone, just for a little bit without Wynonna’s shock and then inevitable taunting about it. It wasn’t like Wynonna would figure it out though, as oblivious to things as she always was, anyways. Waverly wasn’t worried. She put on her best calm face, refusing to think about one of the best evenings of her life, and walked in. 

“Raleigh’s all settled in, I assume?” she asked when Wynonna jumped up from the couch, hair and everything askew.  _ At least I got to interrupt… that.  _ She thought triumphantly. 

“Yeah, she’s been out for hours,” Wynonna responded, “How was the museum?”

_ Better than you could ever imagine - don’t spill your guts, Waverly Earp! _

She ignored her and headed for the nursery. She just needed a moment to wish her little love goodnight, and as directed by Nicole, giver her little bug a kiss from her too. She thought she heard Wynonna mumble something but she didn’t dare hesitate.

As she watched her daughter sleep softly, she hoped the little one was dreaming of something magical. Waverly thought of her own dreams, how they never seemed to come true in the way you plan them, but maybe, maybe now, they were starting to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed a little more fluff this time around.  
You'll see the chapter number go up... I'm adding a chapter :)  
As I write the next one I'm deciding if I want to do two shorter or one longer chapters... we'll see how it goes.  
As always thanks so much for the comments and feedback!


	5. Wayhaught (Pt.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one, folks! I wasn't sure where to break up this part or if I should, but it felt like a fun (for me) sort of cliffhanger... Sorry?

Nicole stood in her bedroom looking down at her bed. It was a monstrous pile of basically all of her clothing, strewn about, piled almost as high as her closet was now empty. She’d never been so nervous for a date in her life, and she’d been on a… healthy… amount of them.  _ But never one like this.  _

“CJ, which one?” she asked her cat, holding up two different shirts. The fuzzy orange ball of fur jumped up on the bed and attempted to lay down on the fresh pile just before Nicole snatched her up, causing her to meow unhappily. “You’ll get hair all over them!”

“You’re no help at all…” She grumbled. 

It wasn’t just the outfit, either. She’d had over a decade to think about, wish for, dream about the perfect date if she ever got to take Waverly out. She’d thought of a million things that the woman would love to do. She always tried to remember the small things Waverly had mentioned and wish there was a time to give them to her. But now all of it seemed like the dumbest, cliche set of ideas in history. Nothing she could think of seemed good enough.  _ It’s Waverly, she’ll love anything. Yeah, but she deserves everything.  _

She threw on the last shirt she’d contemplated and tucked it in. She’d give Waverly her best and hope it was the start of being enough. 

***

“And you’re sure it’s fine? She’s really not feeling good, and Gus is free tonight.” Waverly asked at the front door, Gus standing behind her as Champ put Raleigh into his barely running old truck. 

“I’m fine, Waverly, jeez,” he looked at her like the child he was supposed to be caring for. “It’s my night with her and I can handle it.” Raleigh started to squirm and cry. He calmed her a bit, and Waverly resisted the urge to go to her. He got in the driver's seat and clunked down the drive and out of sight. 

Waverly sat on the porch swing and Gus joined her. 

“Whatd’ya got tonight so important you couldn’t reschedule and let that little girl stay home?” She asked in her stern but caring tone. 

Waverly gulped. “...a date.” She whispered. 

Gus seemed surprisingly unfazed. “A date. Well now,” she looked at Waverly. “And why wouldn’t Nicole come stay with her? That girl you can’t seem to shake if you wanted to.”

Waverly’s eyes flicked up to the woman who was practically a mother to her and knew she had to make a decision. 

“He’s got to learn to deal with this sort of thing…” she said weakly.

“You know, not to get all philosophical on ya, but you don’t need to be scared to live your life, girly. One of the best things are the surprises life throws at us. Sometimes things were there all along that we don’t see. Surprises about what we want…  _ who _ we want…”

Waverly thought of Nicole then, and despite her nervousness, she knew a stupid grin broke through on her face. She thought of how Nicole was right there all along and she never saw it. She never thought it was possible, or that she deserved her. Now she had a chance, and she was going to take it.

“She’ll be on a date too.” She told Gus.

“Really,” Gus replied, “Good for her. Lucky girl, whoever it is. She always did seem to want to settle down. Never seemed to work out with anyone she brought around, huh?”

Waverly’s gaze shot up, worried she hadn’t been clear, and suddenly jealous of the theoretical date that wasn’t her. “She — I’m —”

“What time is she picking you up?” Gus grinned at her.

Waverly’s face turned a new shade of red but she couldn’t stop smiling.

“I’ve always hoped the two of you would find each other. That girl looks at you like you hung the stars in the night sky. You’re not much good at hiding it either, you know. But you’re both smart kids.” She patted Waverly on the leg and stood. “You should be gettin’ ready I expect. I’m gonna head home in a bit.”

Waverly nodded and followed her in, realizing with a sense of dread that she had to figure out what she was going to wear.

***

The doorbell rang.  _ Why did the doorbell ring? _

Waverly looked out the side window and saw Nicole’s truck sitting in its usual spot. She grew more confused. But when she opened the door, god help her if it wasn’t the cheesiest, but most romantic,  _ sexy  _ sight she’d ever seen standing at her front door.

Nicole stood there in skinny jeans that fit her perfectly, a crisp pink button-down opened enough to see the simple silver necklace around her neck, giving just the perfect hint of femininity, and a blazer that was completing the look and setting Waverly on fire. It made Waverly think of Nicole’s police dress uniform, and how she’d wanted to get her hands on Nicole every time she saw her in it. Now though, now she very well might just have that wish come true. She grinned at the thought.

Nicole also stood there with her mouth hanging open, staring at Waverly, “You are… a vision, Waverly Earp.” She said in awe. 

She then caught herself and formed a look of sheer nervousness and started fidgeting. Waverly couldn’t help but think of how adorable and flattering it was.

“I mean-- uh, hey, Waves,” she held up a bouquet of flowers that Waverly hadn’t noticed and she about melted. “I know these might be a bit much or cheesy or — I just wanted to get you something, and I thought since I was picking you up, so sorry if ringing the bell was weird and—”

Waverly cut her off with her lips to Nicole’s, and felt strong arms around her and pull her in.

“Hey.” She whispered against Nicole’s lips. “It’s perfect. You look amazing, too. I’ll go put these up and we can go.”

Nicole couldn’t get enough of how good Waverly looked in the simple floral sundress she was wearing, her hair down and flowing over her shoulders. She was just so damn beautiful, and Nicole had to stop blatantly staring, but couldn’t stop smiling like the lucky bastard she was. “Is Gus here with Raleigh tonight? you said she wasn’t feeling good.”

Waverly loved Nicole’s priorities, and she knew she was hoping to see her. She told her reluctantly though, “No, it’s Champ’s night, and he assured me that he could handle it. I hated making her take the trip to his place, but I wanted to let him be with her.”

Nicole seemed to not like the answer but nodded anyway. She held out her hand, “Shall we?” 

***

They’d driven nearly an hour, finally reaching the city. Most of the drive had been filled with their usual casual conversation or comfortable silence. The only difference being their hands holding each other and both of them being stupid happy about the small gesture. 

Nicole parked the car and turned to Waverly, “Okay, before we go in, I know it’s a weird choice and I have something totally normal planned for after, but it’s  _ really _ difficult to find somewhere that serves geoduck.”

Waverly looked at her with a question before remembering, “ _ Geoduck? _ I told you I wanted to try that like five years ago when I was freaking out about finals and saying things I always wanted to do.”

Nicole nodded as if confused as to why that was relevant. 

Waverly leaned forward and kissed her softly. “You’re too much, Nicole Haught.”

The happiness she saw on Nicole’s face was impossible to ignore, and she wondered again how this was her life. 

Nicole ran around the truck and held the door open with a hand outstretched to help her down. 

***

Nicole loved watching Waverly from across the table as she told her all about the strange delicacy,  _ even though she thought it looked like a peni— _ her phone vibrated again. 

It had been going off non-stop through dinner and she finally looked at it. 

_ 15 unread texts - Wynonna _

Nicole rolled her eyes and laughed when she looked up at Waverly, who was wondering what was going on. 

“Check your phone,” Nicole told her. 

Waverly pulled it from her purse and laughed too. 

_ “Gus said you’re on a date!? With who! Woman, spill the beans! Why didn’t I know about a date?”  _ Waverly read aloud. 

_ “Who the hell is Waverly on a date with? Shit, did you know? What if it’s a secret? Shit. Don’t say anything. But like, find out, Haught dog. Do us a solid.”  _ Nicole read her own set of texts.

She didn’t read the last one aloud though,  _ Shit, sorry, buddy. I totally didn’t even think that you wouldn’t know about it either. Or… want to know. Shit. Shit. I’m the worst. I’ll find out who the asshole is. _

“She’s seriously oblivious.” Waverly laughed. 

“I think I’ll have fun not telling her anything for once. Even though she’s relentless.” Nicole replied. 

“So what’s your plan to make this night even more magical, Miss Haught?” Waverly asked, taking both Nicole’s hands in hers across the table.  _ Wow, she was holding Waverly’s hands. _

“I thought we could go to Willows, they have a swing dance night tonight like they did in college and—”

Waverly’s phone buzzed again, but her face quickly grew serious as she read the newest text. She sighed when the phone started ringing. 

“Just ignore her—”  _ I’m really going to kill Wynonna. _

Waverly picked up the phone anyways, “Champ? Calm down. I told you she’s not feeling well and gave you a whole list of… no, she doesn’t like that one. Just relax, you’ve got to figure it… you’re really going to — fine Champ. Yeah, okay. No! Just, stay there.”

Waverly looked at Nicole, seeing calm but worried eyes looking back at her. 

“Is she okay?”

Waverly’s bottom lip nearly quivered, both in sadness and frustration. “I think I need to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try to post the other half sooner than next week to make up for...this. haha  
Plus I added a last chapter / epilogue. So you get two extra chapters for the price of a cliffhanger?
> 
> Love the feedback :)


	6. Wayhaught (Pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with Champ... and something better. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, tried to get the second half of this part out earlier than the other chapters have been. I hope it was worth the wait!  
Y'all are THE BEST for reading this and all the awesome feedback! Enjoy!

“Hey, Hey. Waves, what’s wrong? She’s okay, right?” Nicole’s worry started to take over, and while Waverly found it endearing once again Nicole’s level of care, she was growing more furious with Champ’s inability to deal with  _ anything. _

“Did he try to give her the grape stuff?” Nicole asked, knowing what was on the other end of the conversation without even hearing it. Plus, she would have plenty of time to continue hating the boy-man, but her first concern was Raleigh.

Waverly laughed at the absurdness of it, “Yes, even though I packed the orange one and specifically told him she hates the grape he got. Apparently she’s really freaking out, and was saying he’s going to take her to the hospital.”

Waverly looked at Nicole. She looked into a set of understanding eyes, and then looked down at their other hands, still clasped together, hers engulfed in fingers that were warm and soft and strong. She sighed.

“I could just send Gus or Wynonna over,” she thought out loud. She didn’t want the night to end so abruptly. “Uhg!”

“It’s okay, Waves. I’ll take you over there.” She tried to give Waverly her most genuine smile, knowing the last thing she needed was to have to worry about her being let down on top of it all. She’d be there, just like always, for Waverly no matter the cost. Even if the cost was the first date she’d been wishing for all her life. But, she was with Waverly. So what did it matter, really?

She lifted Waverly’s hand and kissed each knuckle softly, smiling into each kiss, and then stood and helped Waverly to her feet.

***

The drive back to Purgatory was more silent than on the way out, both secretly worried that the other was now having a terrible time, even though they were both actually content to just be together. 

They pulled up to Champ’s apartment building and Waverly started fidgeting. She needed Nicole to know she didn’t expect her to come in, to deal with Champ, if she didn’t want to, but also that she could… That she wasn’t ashamed to be with Nicole and that Nicole mattered. But, before she could even ask or say anything, Nicole gave her an encouraging smile and stepped from the truck as if reading her mind, once again getting Waverly’s door for her. 

Nicole walked just behind Waverly to the apartment door, subconsciously placing her hand on the small of Waverly’s back, just like at the museum. It was a tiny act of comfort for both her and Waverly, grounding her and calming them both. Plus she couldn’t seem to stop touching her, what with not having to guard her actions for the first time ever, and knowing it was wanted. It was the best feeling in the world. 

“Waverly, thank god you’re here!” Champ exclaimed when they walked in. She immediately saw, and heard, her daughter wailing in his arms. She still felt Nicole’s calming hand on her back until she reached out to take the screaming child, breaking their contact.

Raleigh didn’t calm though in her mother’s arms and continued to scream in her discomfort, her little cheeks red and eyes swollen. She tried to rock her where she stood, but nothing seemed to calm the tiny human.

“See, I told you! She’s out of control... I’ve tried everything, I swear.” Champ pleaded. He really did look a wreck.

Waverly turned to Nicole, finding an empathetic look, but she didn’t move. Once again, despite everything that had transpired between them, Nicole was caught between being there simply for support and squelching the urge to reach out for the little one in comfort herself. Her insecurities flared, her love for the child competing with the piece of her mind that constantly told her she wasn’t part of their family, as dysfunctional as it was… as badly as she wanted to be...

But then little brown eyes looked over Waverly’s shoulder and immediately recognized the read head was there. If she were squirming before, she was truly desperate then as her small arms reached over Waverly’s and clawed at her back, reaching toward Nicole.

Nicole truly didn’t know what to do, but she was helpless to deny the girl anything. She hesitated, seeing Champ’s glare across the room.  _ Screw it. _

“Hey, little bug.” She said softly to Raleigh, taking her from Waverly’s arms and snuggling her close. Raleigh nearly instantly stopped crying, although sniffles continued, and she nuzzled right into Nicole’s neck. 

There wasn’t a feeling like it, Nicole thought to herself. She wanted to be there, just like this, each and every time she needed her. Wanted to hold her close and protect her, be the arms that kept her safe and loved. It was an instinct, primal, that didn’t let her care about the politics of what a family meant. The little girl had her wrapped around her finger, and she didn’t want it any other way.

“Oh, come on!” Champ mumbled, and then asked with his arms crossed. “What took you so long to get here?”

“We were out Champ. I told you I was going out and asked you a hundred times if you were sure about taking her.”

“Why is  _ she  _ here, anyways?” He added, petulantly.

“ _ We _ were out, Champ! I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

“But she’s  _ always  _ here! Why? It’s weird, and it’s clearly confusing Raleigh,” he continued as though Nicole weren’t even in the room.

Nicole couldn’t take it anymore.

“I”m going to keep always being here, Champ,” Nicole spoke up, surprising both Waverly and Champ. “I’m not going anywhere unless Waverly asks me to.” 

She looked down at the calmer little thing in her arms, “Because I love this little girl as much as you do, and I love Waverly. I know you’re trying, and I really hope this is because you’re stressed, but I've never wanted or tried to take your place. I know, painfully well, that you’re her parent. But I want to be there for her too, and I hope you can see that. I think the more people there for her, the better, right?”

Champ looked at her, still shocked at her calm reaction and the fact that she spoke up for once. He gritted his teeth and looked between the two. 

“She’s  _ my  _ kid though. I don’t want her thinking I’m a shitty dad.” He said, his voice turning genuine, almost resigned. 

“As infuriating as you can be, I don’t think you’re a bad dad.” Waverly chimed in. “I know how much you care about her, and it shows. But you don’t get to take out your insecurities on Nicole.” 

Waverly moved in and this time put her arm around Nicole. Even though she was talking to Champ, she looked right at Nicole, eyes flickering down to Raleigh who was nearly asleep now. “And I’m always going to want her here.”

Champ looked between the two and narrowed his eyes, but mercifully managed to not open his mouth. Waverly saw his jaw working at it though. 

Waverly reached up and stroked Raleigh’s dirty blond curls. She still had her hand resting around Nicole, letting her solid presence calm her just like her daughter had. “Let me take her home for the night, and you can come by on Sunday and take her a few extra days. She just needs to sleep.”

Nicole stepped forward and handed the sleeping girl back to Champ with a small smile. His anger melted away as he held her close for a moment, and kissed the top of her head. As much of an ass as he could be sometimes, and as dim-witted, he really did seem to be trying. 

Waverly watched as Nicole took Raleigh back. She was happy Nicole had stood up for herself, and hoped that Champ would find a way to get over his insecurities and things could get smoother. She needed Raleigh to have that.

***

After a rather traumatic car ride, in which Waverly was unsuccessful in keeping Raleigh even remotely calm, the two stood in the nursery with her back in Nicole’s arms. Waverly sat down in the chair looking up at the two as Nicole swayed and bounced around the small room in the soft light of the single lamp in the corner. It was the most idyllic sight, one she never imagined she’d get to see when she was faced with the reality of motherhood. Perhaps though the one she’d hoped for most though.

“This really isn't the sort of dancing I had planned for this evening, I promise, Waves,” Nicole said softly, with a smile on her face. She rubbed Raleigh’s back and gave her a kiss before ever so gently laying the sleeping child into the crib. 

Nicole felt arms wrap around her from behind and she leaned back into the smaller woman. 

“Watching you with her is better. But, you still owe me Haught stuff.” Waverly said playfully.

“Do I now?” Nicole turned in her arms and pulled her in close. Waverly nodded.

“Well then I’ll have to get right on it,” Nicole whispered back before kissing Waverly as she’d wanted to all evening. She nearly melted again at the sensation.

She sighed and looked one more time at Raleigh. “Night little bug. Love you.” She turned back to Waverly. “Look at us. First date crashed and we’re in like an old married couple.”

Of all the relationships Waverly had, from high school with Perry Croft to all the on and off with Champ Hardy, she’d never said ‘I love you’ to anyone. She thought about it, and it wasn’t really even on purpose. It just never seemed strong enough that she couldn’t stop herself from saying it or feeling it. She’d never thought herself a hopeless romantic, always being pulled by logic and the realities of life. Except for when it came to the redhead she held in her arms in that moment. 

Nicole had taken every dream she’d had about love and made it a reality without even being with her. She’d endlessly pursued Waverly from a distance, showing her unconditional love despite efforts to hide it. Waverly never thought it could all be for her. That she deserved that kind of love. But Nicole gave it anyway, and Waverly finally found that she wanted her to know that.

Nicole was still waiting from her last statement for a response. “What’s going on in that beautiful, brilliant brain of yours, pretty lady?”

“I love you, Nicole Raleigh Haught. I’m in love with you. I always have been.”

And then she saw it. It was the same dimpled smile that always lit her love’s face, but this one was brighter than any sunshine, any star in the night sky. It was one just for her, she knew.

“I’ve been in love with you for so damn long, Waverly Earp,” Nicole confessed, “and you go and beat me to the punch.”

Waverly moved her arms around Nicole’s neck, playing with the soft hairs there. “Feel free to tell me as often as you’d like.”

Nicole wrapped her arms lower around Waverly and picked her up, feeling Waverly cling to her before their lips crashed together. She quickly and a bit clumsily led them out of the room and down the hall to Waverly’s room. She stopped at the door.

“I want you. I’ve wanted you for so damn long.” She was already nearly begging.

“God, Nicole, please,” Waverly whispered back, kissing her again.

The moment the door slammed shut, Nicole had Waverly against it in the darkness. With hands pinned to each side, their bodies pressed against each other, she let go. She let go of any hesitation, of any fear, and gave into the longing that she had suffered through for long enough. Their lips pressed together with a hunger unknown to either until that point, but with an underlying gentleness that drew them both closer to one another.

Waverly yielded eagerly into the kiss, allowing them each to explore each other with their lips, their tongue, their hands. Nicole deepened the kiss and grasped the nape of Waverly’s neck as her mouth wandered away from her lips, desperately needing to feel the woman against every part of her. Her senses were pulled in every direction, trying to take in each sensation that was Waverly. She felt Waverly’s fingers tighten in her hair, her breasts tense with arousal and hips pliable beneath her wandering hands. She smelled the fresh open scent that was uniquely Waverly. She heard her breathing, small moans escaping her. She was surrounded, drowning in this woman that she knew she loved too, but thought she could never have.

She continued her explorations, still not close enough to her. She felt Waverly curl a leg around her, involuntarily pressing her center over Nicole’s thigh in a slow rhythm, inviting Nicole to take all of her. Wild hunger simmered and the painful pressure to take her fast and hard eased into moments of passion as she held Waverly suspended in her arms. She took the moment to slow the kisses, exploring the depths of her mouth and drink in the unique taste.

“Put me down baby” Waverly broke the kiss and whispered in her lover’s ear. She needed the woman completely and needed her as soon as possible, but not up against a door. She saw the hesitation and fear creep into Nicole’s expression, thinking she had gone too far or done something wrong. Waverly smiled sweetly and pulled her to the bed.

As they tumbled down, this was, she realized, what true passion felt like. This was giving herself to someone who deserved better than her but wanted her more than anything. She straddled Nicole, looking down at a beautiful woman and discovered she was truly doing what she wanted for the first time in her life with the person who inspired her most. The person who she meant the most to in this world, who cherished her for exactly who she was. Nicole.

Nicole sat up so that Waverly was sitting in her lap, her arms around the other woman, and she could look up at her, their faces close. 

“Waverly Earp, I’ve been in love with you since…” she paused, looking deeply into her eyes, “well, since the first time you fell asleep with your head on my shoulder on the bus in the sixth grade...”

Waverly laughed out loud and pushed Nicole down onto the bed. “You, my love, are too much. How you remember things like that is beyond me.” They smiled at one another. And Waverly leaned down to connect their lips again. 

“I do love you, so very much,” Nicole whispered in her ear. She was done denying herself this woman who clearly wanted her. Her love was not perverse, or unworthy, and she would give them both as much of it as she could, for as long as she could. 

Waverly didn’t have to say anything in return. Instead, her hands found their way beneath Nicole’s shirt as clothing was finally, hastily removed. Craving their skin to touch, and being so close, Nicole flipped them over, pinning Waverly to the bed. She worked her mouth agonizingly slow, a trail of kisses laced across Waverly’s chest. She reached around to unclasp her bra. And kept trying. Unsuccessfully.

“Need some help there, stud?” Waverly finally asked. Nicole growled in frustration as Waverly reached back to unclasp it herself, laughing at the other woman.

Nicole pulled it from her arms and looked down at the exquisite woman smiling beneath her. Street lamps filtered light in through the open window, casting rays across her naked, gorgeous lover. She’d never seen anything more beautiful. She stilled for a moment. A touch of nervousness snuck in and Waverly caught it.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, suddenly self-conscious.

“I just… I never thought…” Nicole mumbled in return.

“Believe it, Haught.” Waverly stroked the face above her, memorizing each detail. She smirked, the woman’s vulnerability somehow even more attractive to her.

Nicole felt the pressure release, her nervousness vanish, and she hastily unclasped her own bra, only to have Waverly surge up and capture a nipple between her lips. Nicole gasped in surprise and the feeling of Waverly’s hot mouth covering her.

  
  


Waverly couldn’t wait any longer. She once again flipped them, needing Nicole beneath her. Her hand wandered across the softest skin she could imagine. She felt Nicole’s calloused hands roaming across her back, reaching around and cupping her breasts. It amazed her the stark contrast in textures she felt as she explored Nicole, just like the woman herself. Sometimes calloused, quiet, tough to the world, but there and then melting softly to her touch. 

Her mouth returned to a nipple, unable to get enough of the soft weight of her. She was living for the sounds Nicole was trying to hold back as she let Waverly have her. Her passion fueled hotter knowing Nicole was holding back, letting her have her way with her. It was  _ her _ , that she wanted. Her touch, no one else’s.

Her hand made it to a soft patch of curls at the base of Nicole’s deliciously toned stomach. She stopped and looked up at her lover. Her eyelids were heavy, Waverly had never seen such want before as she finally dipped her hand lower.

Nicole gasped again, feeling fingers run through her wetness, and tentatively press inside her. Her hips surged forward, needing more, until Waverly was running circles across her hard clit, building the aching bliss until she was nearly out of control.

Waverly grasped Nicole’s neck, pulling their mouths together in a deep and demanding kiss as her fingers continued in circles. 

“Oh my god, baby, I’m going to come.” Nicole breathed out.

Waverly’s fingers slowed, “But I need to taste you, I’ve wanted to for so damn long.”

Nicole took every ounce of will power she possessed not to fall into oblivion, panting uncontrollably as Waverly slid down her body, tongue trailing across her curves. 

Waverly spread her legs, pulling them onto her shoulders as she kissed the soft skin of her inner thigh. Her fingers spread Nicole open, and she looked at her for the first time. She had no idea what she was doing, but she didn’t care. She knew she would find the ways that kept Nicole making those intoxicating sounds. 

_ This is going to be fun.  _ Emboldened, she delicately ran her tongue up the length of her sex.

“Oh, god yes!” Nicole screamed. She’d never imagined it would feel this way, having the other woman’s hot, surprisingly talented mouth on her.

Waverly took her time, savoring Nicole’s taste, caressing her with sure strokes.

“Waves…” She looked up and their eyes met. Nicole was flushed, panting, and so close to coming undone. Waverly smiled slightly and latched her lips to Nicole’s clit, sucking while her tongue continued it’s musing, strokes growing quicker and quicker. She never wanted this to end.

But then she felt Nicole’s hips surge to meet her, a tremor start beneath her tongue until Nicole’s long legs tensed around her. Waverly nearly came herself from the taste and sound and feel of it all.

“Yes!” Nicole moaned, and then she was shuddering in Waverly’s mouth until she collapsed back onto the sheets. “Holy mother of god.”

Waverly grinned and slid back up the sweat sheened body beneath her.

There was something fascinating about tasting herself on Waverly’s lips, remembering what she’d just had done to her, and she needed more. Nearly pouncing on the other woman, she kissed her roughly until Waverly was the one breathing heavily. Her hands had a mind of their own, and her mouth followed, her tongue exploring the shape of the other woman’s breasts.

Her hot mouth settled over one nipple while the other she gently rolled between her fingers. _ Was she teasing her? _

“Go inside me, please.” Waverly finally whispered, desperate for her touch. She grasped at Nicole’s hand, trying to pull it down to her center. 

With so much care, she slid into her easily, but gently, testing what the other woman wanted. She felt hips come forward to meet her, and she slid further in, a second finger following. And then they were pulsing, together, in and out in their own rhythm. Waverly grabbed a handful of Nicole’s hair, pulling her down as their mouths fused, but Nicole continued to drive into her. 

Nicole wanted to give her more and shifted her hand so that her thumb could work her oh so wet, stiff clit. She ran circles around it while continuing her fingers within, curling them into the woman and making her go mad with pleasure.

“ _ Fuck!”  _ Waverly hissed as her hips drove up again and again until she could no longer hold back. Once more, and she was coming around Nicole’s fingers, shuddering violently, her screams swallowed up as Nicole kissed her. Nicole was out of her mind, not believing she was giving the other woman this kind of pleasure.

“That was amazing,” Nicole told her.

“My line… that’s my line.”

Nicole silently chuckled. She rolled over, pulling Waverly tight against her front, arms wrapped around her. Her lips were right at the other woman’s ear. “You. You are extraordinary.”

Waverly turned her head and kissed her. As Waverly lay there, feeling Nicole press gentle kisses up her neck and strong arms secured around her, she thought there was nowhere else in the entire world she would ever want to be.

***

“Shit! Nic, wake up.” Waverly sat up at the sound of a truck door opening. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and heard a tired moan from Nicole. When she looked over though, she stopped in her tracks.

Nicole lay on her stomach, red hair half over her face and tussled. She grabbed idoly for the other side of the bed where Waverly had just left a space. The sheet was thrown off when she sat up and the satin expanse of her back was exposed. She thought of all the places she’d touched her just hours before, saw the lines where her nails had dug into flesh…  _ God  _ she wanted her again. The thought of wanting her so badly snapped her out of it though, as she heard the front door open.

“S’it Raleigh? I can get her…” Nicole mumbled as she rolled over. Waverly groaned when she saw the rest of Nicole that she  _ wasn’t  _ going to get to touch.  _ What the hell… we’re screwed anyways.  _ She leaned down and kissed Nicole softly, feeling her lover smile into it and pull her close.

“Babe, we really have to get up, I think Wynonna just showed up.”

Nicole jumped up then. “Damn it!”

Ninety seconds later, after scrambling to put clothes on and look remotely un-frazzled,  _ unsuccessfully _ , they crept down the stairs individually to find Wynonna with Raleigh sitting at the kitchen table. Wynonna was watching as Raleigh made a mess of the Cheerios bowl in front of her.

“I want answers, baby gir--” She looked up to find both Nicole and Waverly standing in the doorway and cut her own sentence off.

Raleigh immediately went crazy, trying to escape her highchair and flail for the pair. 

Wynonna’s eyes went between the two as they remained silent, but Nicole’s face quickly matched her hair color and she rushed over to grab the child, refusing to make eye contact with Wynonna.

“Answers to who you were ON A DATE WITH,” Wynonna asked.

Waverly crossed her arms and looked to Nicole who stared back and finally shrugged. “We wer--”

“About damn time!” Wynonna leaned back in her chair and laughed. “Jesus!”

“WHAT!?” Both of them yelled simultaneously. “You knew? Did you tell her?” They shouted over each other and looked at each other then in confusion.

“You told  _ Wynonna _ ?” Waverly asked Nicole who visibly swallowed.

“Baby Girl, everyone has known Nicole Haught has been in love with you for way too damn long.  _ You, however, _ wouldn’t tell me a goddamned thing! And then I find out you’re on a date and I was about to lose my shit if it was with anyone else.”

“I didn’t tell her, exactly…”

“You finally spilled your guts the third time she started going out with the Chump.”

“You’re both going to spill your guts is what is going to happen.” Waverly glared at them both.

“People call me oblivious! Y’all are ridiculous, and while I don’t want to think about you shtupping my baby sister, I’m… happy for whatever this is…” Wynonna gestured disgusted at the two.

Nicole had rejoined Waverly and smiled at her. Waverly shook her head.

“I also brought donuts, although I could murder a stack of pancakes,” Wynonna added, grinning with  _ please _ eyes at Nicole. “And Doc is on his way over. Gus said she wanted to check in, she was worried about Raleigh.”

Nicole placed a kiss on Waverly’s temple, handed her Raleigh, and gestured to the stove, “allow me.”

  
  


For the first time, their little family felt whole. Waverly couldn’t wait for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to drag it out, but wanted to make sure I invested in the characters, and I hope it's been a satisfying little story! I have one more chapter / epilogue that I can't wait to finish and post.   
Thanks for making this first fic a fun one for me.   
As always, love the feedback!
> 
> 'till next week and the last of it :)


	7. Raleigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue!

“Bug, I need you to eat one more bite.” Nicole asked, looking into reluctant big brown eyes. They usually managed to sway the redhead into whatever the child wanted, but it didn’t work this time. She didn’t see a stern face often, but she knew it meant business, so she spooned one more bite into her mouth and smiled up again as she fidgeted in her seat. Nicole finished her last bite at the same time and stuck out her hand for a high-five. They grinned at each other.

Raleigh had waited for _ ever _ for today, and it was finally here. She didn’t want to waste her time eating  _ breakfast.  _

“C’We go now?” she asked through the giant bite of food in her mouth, knowing she wasn’t supposed to do so.

Nicole gave her a side eye, but responded anyway, “Go get your coat and don’t forget Pikachu.”

She bolted from the table and got her things. Nicole had just come home and relieved Gus on Raleigh duty, which meant a quick breakfast and back out. Raleigh ran back at Nicole and into her arms, something she loved to do. Nicole swooped her up and carried her to the car. She was excited, too.

***

She tried hard to be patient as Nicole got out to release her from her car seat. She wasn’t allowed to unbuckle herself even though she knew how. Nicole quickly obliged though, helping her out of the vehicle. Raleigh reached for the hand offered to her, grabbing the familiar strong fingers and feeling a ring on one of them where it always was. She gripped her stuffed Pokemon tightly in the other hand and nearly pulled Nicole along to the building in her excitement.

“What are you already doing back here, girl?” Her aunt Gus asked in the hallway as they approached.

“We finished breakfast and she’s really excited. I didn’t want to make her wait.” Raleigh watched Nicole talk to Gus and rub the back of her neck. She saw her do that a lot when her mommy and her were having a “grown ups” talk, or when mommy was grumpy at her.

Gus raised an eyebrow, not believing for a second it was just because  _ Raleigh _ was excited. “Can’t stay away for nothin’,” she mumbled.

Nicole bent down so she was eye level with Raleigh. “Alright little bug, I know you’re going crazy and want to go in there, but we gotta be real quiet and reeeeeal gentle, right?” she smiled at her, and Raleigh trusted her with an eager nod.

“Mommy’s gonna be tired.” She said back, remembering their previous conversations. 

“That’s right, but she’s gonna be  _ so happy _ to see you.”

“Do I have to go to daddy’s tomorrow still?” She asked, her happiness momentarily wavering. 

“I’ll talk to him, I’m sure he won’t mind letting you stay a few extra days,” Nicole assured her. She marveled at how far ahead of a planner a four-year-old could be.  _ Just like her mother…  _ “But don’t you worry about that right now.”

“Demon’s here!” Raleigh heard from behind her and saw her aunt Wynonna walking down the hall, Doc behind her, and a latex glove blown up like a turkey balloon in one hand. She almost ran over to her in excitement, but stopped herself, remembering she had to behave. But when Wynonna held out her arms, Raleigh then ran into them, the glove balloon flying out of her hand and through the air wildly.

“Wynonna!” Nicole chided in a yelled with a glare. “Who’s the four-year-old here?”

Wynonna rolled her eyes and grinned at her niece as the hugged her tight, “You ready, baby girl?”

Raleigh nodded profusely and looked up at Nicole. The redhead reached her hand out again to take Raleigh’s and opened the door, everyone following them. As soon as the door opened though, she felt shy and nervous. She gripped harder onto Nicole’s hand and grabbed at her leg.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Nicole rubbed her back, noticing her shift, “go say hi to Mommy.”

Raleigh looked up at her and found Nicole smiling down at her just like she did whenever Raleigh was scared or sad. She found the calm presence when she had a bad dream, and the person she held onto when she didn’t feel good. It was a look that always helped her remember how brave and strong she was, and her excitement returned.

“Hey, my loves!” Waverly said in a low voice from across the room. Raleigh noticed she held a bundle of blanket in her arms as she approached. She stood silent next to the hospital bed until Nicole came and lifted her up to sit next to her mother, who gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Nicole leaned over them both, sitting on the very edge of the bed, and kissed Waverly softly.

“Raleigh, I want you to meet your little brother, Winston,” Waverly looked between the tiny baby in her arms and the big brown eyes that lit up next to him.

“Momma says we have to be reeeeally gentle ‘cause he’s so little.”

“That’s right, but since you’re right here next to me, would you like to hold him?” Waverly asked. 

“Really!?” She squealed and covered her mouth.

Nicole laughed a little. “Relax bug, hold your brother while you still like him.”

Waverly cut her wife a look, but knew it was true. She oh so gently transferred the newest tiny piece of her heart into the little waiting arms. She’d never felt so much love in her life than in that moment. 

Nicole reached in, letting tiny fingers wrap around one of hers and babbled at her little buddy, still unable to contemplate that she had yet another love of her life come crashing in. A stock of red hair sat atop his head and tiny brown eyes squinted up at his sister. She’d never seen anything as beautiful. He squirmed a bit before relaxing in Raleigh’s overly careful arms. 

Nicole met Waverly’s eyes, looked at their children and then back to her. She thought of the last time they were there together, the intimacy of their quiet time together, but then ripping herself away, feeling unworthy and unwanted. This time however was theirs, together as their little family, and nothing could spoil it. She was amazed that they’d truly found each other, and loved Waverly beyond words for taking a chance on her. 

And this time? This time she kissed her love without hesitation.

“Gross,” Wynonna chimed in from across the room. 

“Yeah, gross.” Raleigh echoed, even though she hadn’t looked away from her brother. 

Nicole and Waverly rolled their eyes.

Waverly leaned over to whisper in her ear. “I love you, Nicole Haught. Thank you for this life we have.”

“Thanks for these little planets, Waverly Earp,” Nicole said back to her, “because you my love, are my world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks.  
Thanks so much for making the first time writing so much FUN! I've loved the feedback and comments and kudos and y'all are the best.  
Can't wait to read more and write the next one!
> 
> Also, I finally got a twitter. Not at all claiming to be good at the twittering, but I'm sure gonna try!   
Find me @Jbears20


End file.
